ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
LWF Day of Reckoning
2001 *'Psiko (c)' def. Mister Jim to retain the Havok Title **Psiko pinned Jim with Poetic Justice *'Alan Fernandez' def. Phatty McNasty **The Talk pinned McNasty with Shut Your Mouth *'Evildeathro ©' def. Ruff Rabbi to retain the People's Title **Evildeathro pinned Rabbi with the Evil DDT *'Xecutioner' def. Robert Ooley **Xecutioner pinned Ooley with a schoolboy while he was distracted by Lexus and Camero *'Monoxide' def. Crow, Ghostdad (c), and Therion to win the Cross-Hemisphere Title **Monoxide forced Ghostdad to submit to the Eagle's Grasp *'Iceman' def. CoolJ **Iceman pinned CoolJ with the View From the North Pole **Lock was Special Enforcer and Iceman counted the fall himself using Lock's hand when Lock was unconscious *'Phoenix (c)' def. TMA to retain the LWF Title **Phoenix pinned TMA with Rise No More 2002 The theme for this event was "Falling Apart" by TRUSTcompany *'Fear' def. Iceman (c) to win the People's Title **Fear pinned Iceman with the Paranoia Press *'CoolJ and Flame Demon' def. the Metal Militia to win the Tag Titles **CoolJ pinned Triple M with a Shader *'Emperor' def. Crow (c) to win the Cross-Hemisphere Title **Emperor pinned Crow with the Deathbow *'Phoenix' def. Psiko (c) to win the Havok Title **Phoenix pinned Psiko with Rise No More *'Arelas' def. Lock in an Enclosed Cage Match **Arelas pinned Lock with the Eternal Slam *'Robert Ooley (c)' def. Alan Fernandez to retain the LWF Title **Ooley pinned the Talk with Damage Inc. 2003 The theme for this event was "Re-Align" by Godsmack. *'Dr. K' def. Ghostdad in a Wall Match to win the Havok Title **Dr. K speared Ghostdad through the wall of the stage *'Arelas' def. Emperor and Red Fusion in an Elimination Handicap Match to win both the People's Title and the Imperial Title **Arelas pinned Emperor with the Eternal Slam **Arelas pinned Fusion with the Angel Wings *'Fear (c)' def. Phoenix in a Hall of Mirrors Match to retain the Cross-Hemisphere Title **Fear escaped the maze after using Phoenix to break a mirror to create a new path *'The Technicians' def. the Metal Militia to win the Tag Titles **Xecutioner tapped out when he was in the JMission and the Leash at the same time *'Lock' def. Iceman (c) to win the LWF Title **Lock pinned Iceman with the Lockdown 2004 The theme for this event is "Survival of the Sickest" by Saliva. *'Phoenix' def. CoolJ **Phoenix pinned CoolJ with Rise No More *'Wicked Nick' def. Pink Fairy © to win the Imperial Title **Nick pinned Fairy with the Blitz *'The New Technicians ©' def. the Degenerate World Order to retain the Tag Titles **McCammon forced Dirtay Hollywood to submit to the Lakewood Lock *'Lone Wolf (c)' def. Red Fusion to retain the Havok Title **Wolf pinned Fusion with the BoneCruncher *'Alan Fernandez' def. Dr. K (c) to win the Cross-Hemisphere Title **The Talk pinned Dr. K with Human Wreckage *'Fear' def. Metalhead Matt Marauder in an "I Quit" Match **The referee stopped the match when Fear refused to stop hurting Triple M long enough to even attempt at getting him to quit *'Ruff Rabbi' def. Arelas and Psiko (c) to win the LWF Title **Rabbi pinned Arelas with the Fate of Gamorah 2008 The theme for this event was "The Night" by Disturbed. *'Red Fusion' def. Chance Chesney **Fusion pinned Chesney with the Virus of Life *'Prototype' def. Baal and The Red Terror **Prototype pinned Baal with the Edgecrusher *'Fear' def. Kyle Tacker (c) to win the Havok Championship **Fear pinned Riot with the Meteor Press through a table *'The Question' def. Travis Pierce **The Question pinned Pierce with the Mindbender *'Legacy' def. The Creative Coalition in a War Games Match **Diablo pinned Triple M with the Morning Star *'Darius Jermaine' def. Colby Colt (c) to win the LWF Title **Jermaine pinned Colt using the ropes for leverage **Jermaine's Cross-Hemisphere Title was also on the line 2009 The theme for this event was "Heart of a Champion" by Nelly. * Travis Pierce def. Red Fusion to retain the Piercing Championship ** Pierce pinned Fusion with the Piercing Blow * Fear def. J.W. McCammon in a Havok Rules Match ** Fear pinned McCammon with the Meteor Press * The Brick City Boyz def. The Walking Legends to win the Tag Team Championship in a Flaming Table Elimination Match * Lone Wolf def. Medos ** Lone Wolf pinned Medos with the BoneCruncher * Alan Fernandez def. Phoenix to win an Anything Goes Iron Man Match ** The Talk won 3-2 * Donovan Hastings def. Psiko, John Russo, and The Big Time''' to win the World Championship in a TLC Match ** Hastings' Cross-Hemisphere Title was also on the line